


Late-Night Tea

by Dadton, VeryMauk_aGast



Series: Sneaking Around the Xhorhouse [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, Caduceus has ALL the tea to spill, Domestic, Flash Fic, Humor, M/M, POV Caduceus Clay, Sneaking Around, Xhorhouse, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadton/pseuds/Dadton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMauk_aGast/pseuds/VeryMauk_aGast
Summary: The Xhorhouse is noticeably missing one wizard and one warlock late one evening.(AKA the one where Caduceus can't sleep and catches the Caleb and Fjord returning from their late night escapades)





	Late-Night Tea

The Xhorhouse is noticeably missing one wizard and one warlock. Caduceus sighs as he wanders through the kitchen and the dining room. They’re bound to come back in soon enough. It’s really late in the night. Not that Caduceus can really tell with the perpetual night of Roshona, but it feels late. Something about the utter stillness of the air that helps tip him off. Caduceus hums a quiet tune as he sets about to start a pot of tea in the kitchen. As he puts it to boil, he hears the ever-so faint crunch of gravel under boots coming from the walkway at the front of the house. Caduceus smiles to himself and quickly shifts through the rooms to sit in a chair in their receiving room, extinguishing the light on his staff as he does to turn himself invisible.

The pair’s entry is surprisingly quiet. Especially for Fjord. The door opens with a faint _click_ and _woosh_. Caduceus watches quietly as they both take off their shoes as start making their way towards Caleb’s room. He’s almost about to just let them pass in peace when the human’s sure-footing fails him.

There’s a loud bang as Caleb’s foot manages to find the edge of a table or chair. “ _Shiesse_!” the wizard curses. Fjord lets out a tiny snort of laughter muffled by the palm of his hand. “Not all of us can see in the dark, Fjord,” Caleb hisses softly as he springs a muffled globule of light into existence.

Caduceus sees his opportunity and drops the invisibility as the light illuminates his corner. “Good evening!” he pips cheerfully.

Fjord lets out a tiny yelp of surprise and drops his heavy boots onto the floor as Caleb startles and immediately extinguishes the dancing lights spell. Caduceus chuckles and taps his staff to the ground to provide a soft glow of yellow light in the room. Both the human and half-orc are both clearly surprised by someone else being up so late. “So… Did you have a nice time out?”

Caleb opens his mouth as if to say something, but just flushes pink. Fjord rubs the back of his neck like he always does when he’s nervous about something.

“You two were out pretty late. I’m making some tea,” Caduceus says gesturing to the kitchen. “We’ve got lots to do tomorrow, so why don’t you have a cup and then go get some rest?”

The pair give each other a side glance before Caleb looks back to Caduceus with a sigh. “ _Ja_ , okay…”

“Alright. Wait right here a moment.” Caduceus quietly rises from his chair and heads into the kitchen. His timing was impeccable. The tea is perfect. He carefully pours two cups and walks them back to the other room where Fjord and Caleb are still standing. They both look sheepish, like children getting caught breaking curfew. And honestly, that’s kind of how it feels to Caduceus as well. It brings back memories of catching his siblings sneaking in and out with their various partners. The warm memories make him smile fondly. “Now don’t you worry about this keeping you up. It’s a nice chamomile. Good for good sleep,” he explains as he carefully hands them both a cup.

“ _Danke_.”

“Thanks, Dueces.”

“Of course. You’re welcome to take it with you, just be sure to bring the cups back down in the morning.” Caleb and Fjord both nod. “Good. Now, off to bed you two,” he urges with a soft head tilt towards the stairs.

Fjord takes a sip of his tea as Caleb quickly makes his way around them to head towards his room. “Good night,” he mumbles as he slips into the training room.

“Night,” Fjord says at the same time as Caduceus. Fjord gives Caduceus an awkward sort of salute gesture. “G’night, Caduceus. Thanks for the tea.”

“My pleasure. Sleep well, Fjord.”

As the warlock makes his way back up the stairs, boots in one hand, tea in the other, Caduceus can’t help but shake his head and smile. “Such good kids,” he says softly as he pads back towards the kitchen to pour his own tea before going to sleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Extra special thanks to Dadton who gifted me with most of dialogue for this ficlet :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
